


Water Under The Bridge

by MagickMaker



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-08 00:12:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14092782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagickMaker/pseuds/MagickMaker
Summary: Will pull's them off the cliff and finds himself in the past. Things will be done differently this time and Will will call upon the family and the magical inheritance he had ignored in order to change his fate.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure where this is going. This story has been floating around my head for awhile.

He could feel it in the air as he clutched Hannibal closer to him. The magic that defined his childhood tingled on his skin, or perhaps that was just the blood of the dragon they had defeated together. Or maybe he was just disassociating. “It’s beautiful.” He whispered and it was. If only they didn’t have to have this terrible ending, he thought right before he pulled them over the cliff. 

The waves crashed, the magic in the air sang and Will woke up with a gasp in his cell at Baltimore State Hospital.

“No..” Will whispered as he drug himself out of bed and over to the plastic mirror on the wall. His reflection stared back at him looking as confused as he thought it would. He lifted his bangs and found no scar, his other hand reached underneath his shirt to find no scar there either. He was somehow in the past, or had it all been a vivid dream? No, there was no way. He could still taste the salt air on his tongue and that same magic still tingled against his skin.

“I need to make a phone call.” He said to a janitor that walked by pushing a cart. The janitor shook his head but headed in the direction of the orderlies office.

This was a second chance, Will decided. But this time he would do things differently. But he needed to get out of this place and get to somewhere where he felt safe and he needed to plan. 

The orderly walked over with a phone. “And just who is it that you need to call this early.” He asked and Will grimaced a little before answering. “My sister.”


	2. Mina Graham

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will's sister comes for a visit.

Chapter One : Mina Graham

Black combat boots squeaked on the floor of Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane. A young women with dark hair and troubled green eyes stopped in front of the reception area. 

“I’m here to see Will Graham.” She stated in a no nonsense tone as she handed over her photo ID to the front desk manager.  
Fredrick Chilton, who had been sorting through his mail, stopped what he was doing and looked up at the visitor. With her black leather jacket and bad attitude, she seemed like she would belong in a biker bar more than anywhere else. 

“And might I ask, who you are. Mr. Graham hasn’t’ received any visitors.” He said, of course Hannibal Lecter had been by but that had been all. 

“You may ask but it’s not really any of your business is it Dr. Chilton.” She answered with a look of distaste. Fredrick wasn’t wearing his name tag so he had no idea how she would know his name but the desk manager handed her back her ID and pointed her in the direction of the visiting area. 

Fredrick watched her go before snatching the copy of the ID out of the desk manager’s hands and raising an eye brow at the name printed across the top. Mina Graham, Private Investigator. He quickly grabbed a phone and dialed Hannibal Lecter’s phone number.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
She looked the same as she did 15 years ago. Their kind didn’t age past the point where they come into their powers, and Mina Graham was 19 when she first consciously used her inborn abilities. Will hadn’t been there for that, he had missed a lot of his sister’s life by choosing to stay with his father when their mother decided to leave Louisiana. 

Mina hid her youthful appearance under leather jackets and a bad attitude, that and the fact that her eyes looked like she had seen the worst in humanity, in that they were equals. 

“Never thought I’d see the day where you would allow yourself to be locked up in a place like this. What the hell is going on Will.” She asked taking a seat across from him.

“A lot of things…but me being here isn’t why I called you.” He said as he fiddled with the handcuffs that kept him chained to the table. Mina leaned back in her chair and put her booted feet up on the table.

“Get on with it then, this place gives me the creeps.” She said crossing her arms across her chest as if she were trying to keep herself from reaching out and taking his hands in hers.

“What do you know about time travel?” he asked curiously as she raised an eyebrow.

“I know it takes a lot of magic and other factors…a sacrifice being one of them.” She told him. “Are you telling me you have lived all this before?”

Will nodded hesitantly and Mina suddenly leaned forward with her elbows on the table. “You didn’t call me the last time did you?” she said accusingly.

“Last time I didn’t want you involved in this, but this time I am better prepared.” He told her. “I need you to get me out of here…legally.” He added as an afterthought because even though he hadn’t seen her in years, he knew the way she thought.  
“All right, but you are going to have to tell me everything and I mean everything.” She told him and he nodded and began his story. “It starts with a psychiatrist named Hannibal Lecter…”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hannibal walked down the main hall of Baltimore State Hospital, his steps even and unhurried even as his mind ran in a thousand different directions. Will Graham had secrets, and Hannibal had thought he had wrung every secret he could out of the other man, between therapy and unsolicited hypnosis. Will always managed to surprise him.

After Dr Chilton had called him Hannibal and gotten his tablet and set out to learn all he could on Mina Graham. Unfortunately, all he could find was that she was a Private Investigator in New York City, and did not even have a facebook page so that he could see a picture. So Hannibal did the only thing he could think of, he got in the car and headed over to the hospital.

His plans for Will had worked out perfectly, but Hannibal had not realized how…lonely he would feel without his friend and he had many regrets. With those regrets came more planning, but he wouldn’t help Will until Will asked for it. 

Hannibal had been so caught up in his future scheming that he barely paid any attention to the woman walking towards him. That is until she ran right into him, knocking his brief case to the floor. 

Hannibal barely could contain his rudeness, especially since she didn’t immediately apologize, but she did bend down to pick up the briefcase and when she handed to him he found himself locked in a familiar gaze, except this one had more green than that of Will’s probing gaze.

“I see why he likes you.” She said with no preamble as Hannibal looked her over curiously. This must be Will’s relative he knew next to nothing about. 

“I’m sorry, have we met?” he asked trying to force an introduction which she ignored completely.

“You’re smart, sophisticated, well off…” she continued. “You seem like you have it all together. Will needs someone to take care of him, even if he will never admit it too himself. He chose you, and you let him down. Good thing he’s the forgiving sort.” She said before pushing the briefcase further into Hannibal’s chest with a surprising amount of strength for someone so thin. “But I’m not. You betray my brother again and I’ll rip your heart out and feed it to you…since your into that kind of thing.” She said with a dangerous smile as she walked away from him before he could even think of a response.

Hannibal stared after her and blinked a few times trying to process what had just happened. He straightened his tie and continued on to Fredrick’s office, determined to see Will.

“I’m sorry Hannibal. But Will has insisted that he wants no more visitors. The young woman that was visiting today stayed neared two hours and he has claimed exhaustion.” Fredrick said with a small smile at being able to deny the other psychiatrist.  
Hannibal barely retained a snarl. “I can imagine, if his visitor was the young lady I met on the way in.” he said diplomatically before rising from his chair. “I will try to come by later in the week.” He said with a nod to Fredrick before making an exit. He would come by again and he would figure out what all Will knew and what he had told the woman claiming to be his sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I based Mina Graham's character off of Jessica Jones' actress Krysten Ritter.


End file.
